Memories You Cant Pack
by Isabella-May-Swan
Summary: a twilight story. Jacob isnt around in this one cos i made it and i sayy so. Bella agreed to Edwards deal of 5 years and is going off to collage..the rest? well read it and c!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery **

Imagine that eclipse and breaking dawn never happened. Bella accepted Edwards Bargain of 5 years. High school happened eventless and Victoria decided that Bella wasn't worth a fight and went off. Jacob imprinted on Mike Newton and they moved to California so they could marry. So here we pick up. High school is over and Bella is packing up her room and going to Forks state collage (there is a collage there now…)

**Songs: Jet – Are you gona be my girl, Justice – D.A.N.C.E, Mika – Grace Kelly**

**Weather: Rain.**

**Mood: Head Cold = Bed Ridden = Pissed Off**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me twilight ownership rights for Xmas...So it still belongs to Stephanie Meyers. But I DO own the way this story takes the characters. Steal my idea and I will smite you with my amazing head cold medicine.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

_[A/N] warning this chapter kinda sucks but please read it and continue to read then next few chapters before deciding that it's a shitty FANFIC. This chapter is just a starting place for my story and unfortunately is necessary. I have tried to make it a painless as possible. And now I leave you with the story…_

I was sitting there, on my bed looking out across my room. It has served me well…2 good years. Those 2 good years had come to an end though. And here I sat trying to figure out how to pack those 2 good years into my 20 boxes. But there were something's I found that you could not pack. My memories. All the great times I had had in this room. The night that I had woken up and found that Edward had stayed… The night I had agreed to stay human for 5 years so that Edward would be the one to change me...memories of him holding me close every night. These things I wouldn't be able to pack. These things I will be leaving behind...he promised he would stay close by and visit…but I know that just means on weekends. He is going off to Ivy League school and im going off to Forks State. So even a weekend visit would be hard to manage. And so here I am. On my bed trying to pack…but not wanting to leave. Not wanting to leave my room, my memories, my Edward. And he called himself selfish...

**[A/N] im sorry its so short but it seemed like the right place to stop. Review and the next chapter will be up sooner. You like? You hate? You like cats? What ever you want to say just click the lil review button **

**Love**

**Bella May **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery **

Ok part 2 times : )

Bella has packing up her room and is getting ready to go to Forks state collage (there is a collage there now…) so let's go see wat happens shall we?

**Weather: Rain.**

**Mood: High. My medicine kicked in about a hour ago..**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me twilight ownership rights for Xmas...So it still belongs to Stephanie Meyers. But I DO own the way this story takes the characters. Steal my idea and I will cry.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

It seems that when you don't want to do something the time to do it comes faster. Well for me this is the case, it was time to say goodbye. I had already said goodbye to Charlie. That part wasn't too hard. He lived just down the road from my new apartment building so I would see him almost every day. It was saying goodbye to Edward that would be the hard part. I know he promised that we would see each other and that nothing would change but I still felt sad. It was worse then when he left me for my own good 2 years ago…because then I thought he didn't love me. Now I know he loves me but he is still leaving. I could never tell that to Edward though...it would make him to sad. As I lugged my last box to my truck and put it in the back I heard the familiar purr of Edwards silver Volvo. I didn't turn around though. I couldn't bear to see his face just yet. Putting the box in the back I took a quick breath to compose myself. Turning around slowly I saw him leaning on the hood of my truck smiling his crooked smile that I loved so much. Suddenly there was too much space between us. I ran at him but being me I tripped over a pebble that was on the drive way. But luckily Edward grabbed my arm in time and scooped me up into his arms. "I missed you" I whispered quietly into his chest. "I missed you to, beautiful" he whispered into my hair. He put me down and held me at arms length. He looked me over quickly. While he was doing this my mind was going a thousand miles a minute. How to do it. How to say goodbye to the love of your life...

Charlie had conveniently gone inside. He had warmed up to Edward as soon as he learned that he would not be attending Forks State. Edward drew me back to reality by putting his cool arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. " I don't want you to go." I cried pulling myself closer to him. "Bells, we'll see each other soon" he whispered with a smile on his to-perfect face. "I know but it's not the same, it's not the same." I cried, tears pouring down my face. I don't think he understood what I meant. He just smiled and kissed away the tears. "Ill see you soon beautiful, I love you" he said once the tears stopped coming. I couldn't say anything else...I just whispered "I love you" be for running to my truck and getting in. driving off I was silently yelling to my self. I was a idiot. How could I mess up my goodbye by telling him that his weekend visits wouldn't be enough? He was going to so much trouble for me and I was telling him it wasn't enough! Way to go mess things up Bella, I silently tortured my self. Now he knows just how selfish you are. Way to go idiot. I bet Tanya wouldn't have said that. Oh god Tanya! I almost forgot! She was attending Edwards's school this year! Oh no! Oh FUCK!

**[A/N] review? Hows about next chapter be Edwards POV? Huh? Wat yu say? **

**I made this one a bit longer to make up for the last one being so short. Sorry about that. So come on review. You no you want to : )**

**Love**

**Bella May **


	3. Chapter 3 Edwards POV

**Summery **

Ok no reviews but hopefully if I keep writing the reviews will come.

I decided to do this part in Edwards POV cos no one commented to tell me not to so here it is...

Part 3 times : )

Edwards point of view on the good bye. And then him making a quick house call...You want to no who to? Well then you will have to read it wont you : )

**Weather: Rain. (What else is new?)**

**Mood: content...still sick thou...**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me twilight ownership rights for Xmas...So it still belongs to Stephanie Meyers. But I DO own the way this story takes the characters. Steal my idea and well I have run out of threats..**

**Chapter 3**

**Edwards POV.**

"Bells, we'll see each other soon" I whispered with a smile on my face. I was thinking of tonight. We would finally be alone. No more Charlie down the hall to listen out for "I know but it's not the same, it's not the same." Bella cried, tears pouring down her perfect face. I don't think she understood what I meant. I just smiled and kissed away the tears. Well then she would be in for a surprise tonight "Ill see you soon beautiful, I love you" I said once the tears stopped coming. Bella just whispered "I love you" be for running to her ancient truck and getting in. I wasn't all that worried about her driving in the state she was in. that truck of hers. As much as I hated it. Was the type of thing that could get into a head on crash with a tank and the only damage it might get was a scratch on the paint. Instead I just got into my car and drove away. I was driving at a speed that Bella would be shocked at. Only 80 miles. There was no point in driving fast. Bella would be busy for the next few hours. I decided to go hunt while I waited. I wanted my eyed to be the topaz that she said she loved all those years ago. When I was done, and I was totally sure Bella would be back at her apartment I silently slipped my car into the vacant spot next to Bella's apartment complex. I quickly remembered that collages locked there apartment doors at 10pm and checking my watch I saw that it was 10:30. Despite the inconvenience I was grateful for that. It meant that I had a reason to climb up the large tree that was behind the building and enter my Bella's room the same way I had less than 3 years ago.

Silently I skillfully scaled the tree and in seconds I was facing the open window of her room. I wondered why she had left the window open if she wasn't expecting me. Maybe it was out off habit or maybe she unconsciously new my plan. What ever the reason was I was grateful. It is very hard to silently break a window. I quickly took an unneeded breath and jumped through the window. Landing with a muffled thud on the floor less then a meter from her warm inviting bed. I heard her breathing alter and her heart beat speed up. But for some reason she didn't look up. I quietly slipped into bed next to her and putting my arms around her warm waist I pulled her towards me. It was only when she was right next to me that I realized that she was only in her bra and panties.

**[A/N] well? What you think about Edwards POV? You like my cliffy? I no it's a pretty lousy one but it gets funny. DW. Review if you want me to keep going. Also review if you want me to keep including Edwards POV. **

**Love**

**Bella May **


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO liv4lyf

Thanks for all your amazing reviews and stories!

Really made my day!!

**Ok now on with the show…**

**Summery **

Ok part 4 times : )

Bella's POV again. This picks up just after she got into collage. Explains why she wasn't wearing clothes. HeHe enjoy and review : )

**Weather: Cloudy**

**Mood: ok**

**Song: love today – mika. Hey there Delilah – plain white tees **

**Im yours – Jason Mraz **

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me twilight ownership rights for Xmas...So it still belongs to Stephanie Meyers. But I DO own the way this story takes the characters. **

**Steal my story and Emmett steals your knickers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I finally calmed down enough to park my truck and find the registration office to get my key. I was staying in the newest building. Made of bricks just off campus. I was in the top floor and there was no lift. Just stairs. Of course. I took me nearly 2 hours to take all my stuff upstairs. I silently wished that Edward was there to help me but I quickly shoved that thought out of my mind and focused on the task at hand. After I had taken all my stuff into my new place and unpacked I still had 2 hours till the dorms would be locked. I decided to take a look around and try and find my course rooms so I wouldn't have to ask for directions tomorrow. After spending an hour and ½ looking around I seemed to have it down I decided just to give in and go shower and change. It was one of the few hot nights of the year so before I showered I opened my window as far as it would go. Even after a cold shower I was still boiling hot. I wished for Edward but after silently scolding myself I settled for sleeping in my underwear. After all it wasn't like Edward was around so I had no reason not to. Many girls did it. At 10:20 I hoped into bed tired and needing a good nights sleep. After tossing and turning in my hot bed for 10 minutes I heard what sounded like a muffled thud. I silently scolded myself for thinking about Edward yet again. I felt what seemed like a person getting in my bed. I freaked out for a second but reminded myself that I was on the 3rd floor! Nothing could get in. then suddenly I felt all to familiar arms around my waist. Cold arms pulling me to a cold, hard body. I suddenly remembered my clothing…or lack of in this situation. I tired to pull away, but he held on and kissed me with more passion then I ever dreamed possible. Suddenly I forgot about my clothing and threw myself into the kiss. And for the first time he didn't pull away. In fact I was the one to break it off. My chest rising and falling as I tried unsuccessfully to catch my breath. "Edward. What the hell are you doing here?" I gasped after a minute. "Why? Do you want me to go?" he asked. His face falling away from the crooked smile it held only seconds ago. "Don't be stupid!" I cried grabbing onto his waist. "Im just surprised that's all. If I new you were coming I would have dressed up…or dressed at least." I corrected myself. Looking down at my semi nakedness. He held me at arms length for a few moments. His eyes dragging up and down my body, taking it all in. Suddenly I was back in his arms. My body pressed to his marble chest. "Don't worry. Im glad I surprised you. I like it when you don't dress"…"up" he added to my disappointment. Pulling me back up to a passionate kiss. "Wow" I said when I pulled away. "Remind me to leave for collage more often" I said with a light blush coloring my cheeks. He didn't respond. Just kissed me deeper then he ever had. He was dropping his boundaries…and I couldn't be happier.

**[A/N] well what you think? You like where it's headed? You hate it? You have any ideas for me? How about Edwards POV for next chapter??**

**Review pwetty pwease : ) **


	5. Chapter 5 Edwards POV

**Summery **

Ok part 5 times

Edwards POV again (well the 2nd time). This picks up just after he kissed her deeply for the second time. Review if you like me doing Edwards POV. I might just keep doing it every now and then.

**Weather: Cloudy**

**Mood: Hungry**

**Song: super massive black hole - Muse**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me twilight ownership rights for Xmas...So it still belongs to Stephanie Meyers. But I DO own the way this story takes the characters. **

**Steal my story and Rose steals your boyfriend **

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards POV**

I was losing control. But for some reason it wasn't the monster in me taking control. It was my urges. My human urges coming back to the surface. I wanted Bella. I needed Bella. But I had to stop. It took all of the self-control Carlisle had taught me over the years to pull away. But I had to. I new that Bella wouldn't do it. I silently told myself that what I had done was right. I didn't no what would happen if I had gone through with what I was planning. Bella look at me with a look I had never seen from her before. Pure lust, mixed with disappointment. It was almost as if she wanted me to keep going. I had to change the topic fast before I gave in. "Do you have any classes tomorrow?" I asked trying to keep the topic light." Huh? What? Oh yer. I have creative writing at about 11. I have to check with Professor Tyner to see if were in the room that's listed on the time table. The PA said that there were some changes due to construction on the library." Bella told me. Recovering from her distraction. "Well then I should let you get some sleep. Ill go now." I said. Hiding the fact that I didn't want to go. "Wait don't go…please? I can be good. I can even get dressed if it is making you uncomfortable. Just please don't go.." Bella pleaded her argument loosing its persuasion due to the fact that she was falling asleep. But I was never able to resist Bella. And I had always loved watching Bella sleep. The only thing more beautiful then Bella's sleeping form was Bella awake. Her lack of natural grace seemed to draw me in. I loved her blush as she stumbled through her daily tasks. So being the masochist that I am I quickly decided to stay. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and softly drew her to my chest. Bella fell asleep quickly that night and so her talking started sooner then it normally did. If I didn't have the ability to hear the fact that her heart was at a sleeping pace I would have sworn that she had woken up. I suddenly wished that I could read her mind so I could see the dream she was having. But with out that I could only hear what she has saying. Still even just her words turned me on. It isounded /i quite erotic. Something that was quite unusual for Bella. She was moaning my name over and over again with a look on her face that I had never seen before. I fought with myself all night long not to wake her up just so I could make her dream come true. I wish I had the same control over my body as I did myself. I had to leave her side a few times that night to relieve myself from the effects her soft moans had on me. Finally once her talking stopped I was able to calm down and settle myself back next to my sleeping angel. Looking at the clock I saw that she would have to wake up right now if she wanted to get ready in time for class. I gently lent down and put my cold lips to her warm ear. I kissed it and softly whispered in a voice that I hoped sounded seductive "Bella..Oh Bella time to wake up my Bella" "no mom 5 more minutes please..." came my response. I laughed silently at that response. I decided it was time to wake her up. Making sure I had total control I rolled her over gently and placing my frozen hands in her soft bottom I pulled her as close as possible and kissed her passionately. She suddenly woke up and knotting her hands roughly in my hair kissed me back. I moved my lips from her mouth to her ears I whispered "I hope you don't kiss your mom like that. Also my dear time to wake up. Have a good dream?" I new that she remembered her dream by the blush I could feel on my cheek. "Yer I guess it was ok" was the only response I got from her before she gracelessly slipped out of the bed going to her bathroom for a 'human moment'

**[A/N] well? You like? I decided that since she was in college she could have more grownup dreams : ) and well Edward leaving to go wank was just something I had to put in. I have been having very deep discussions with some of my friends about the fact of whether vampires can get boners or not. If you have a opinion on this topic please send me a review or a PM.**

**Love**

**Bella **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summery **

Ok part 6times

Bella' POV time. This picks up just after Edward reminded her about her not so G rated dream. Lol. Any ways…enjoy.

**Weather: haven't checked **

**Mood: Content **

**Song: Go all the way into the twilight –Perry Farrell **

**(hehe some one got the twilight soundtrack for Xmas) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. No matter how much I think it sucks.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bells POV**

I quickly stumbled into my bathroom before Edward could see my blush get worse. I only remembered parts of my dream but from them I could tell it was quite explicit. I new that Edward would want to talk about it, explain to me that we could never have that type of relationship… that it was to dangerous. I couldn't have that talk just yet. I was still to happy from my dream. I didn't want to come down from this high just yet. It was only a dream I had to keep reminding myself. It will never happen. I turned on my shower and quietly sighed. Hopping under the water I screamed. Edward came running in and some how managed to open the locked door with out breaking it. I had a fluffy towel rapped around myself and wash shaking. "Bella? What's wrong my love?" his velvet voice lased with worry. "I...IT…IT'S A SPIDER!!" I screamed pointing at the shower floor. He quickly picked it up and put it out the window and shut it. He led me to the toilet seat so I could sit down. I should have felt embarrassed, I mean here I was sitting in a towel in front of my virginal vampire boyfriend. But I didn't really have time. He was just smiling at me. I couldn't believe he was laughing at my phobia! He even had the nerve to say "You know Bells, there more scared of you then you are of them." "Well then that's one messed up spider…maybe I should book him into counseling." I counted. Pissed off that he would find me being scared funny. He seemed to catch on to what I was feeling. Suddenly he had pulled me gently to my feet and I was in his arms. "Im sorry Bella, really I am. Im not trying to make fun of you. But when you screamed I thought that it was from something more then a tiny little spider." I just pulled myself closer. His cold body warmed me up. "Ill leave you alone to shower now. When you're done I want to hear about that dream by the way. No more procrastinating sweetie." His voice rang out as he walked swiftly from my tiny bathroom to my warm inviting bedroom. Crap crap crap. What the hell am I going to do!!!!

**[A/N] **

**Well? You like? Decided to leave it there to give the illusion of suspense. Lol yer. So any way. Review and ill update faster :) got a opinion on what Bella should tell Edward about her dream? Because I really haven't thought through her dream :) hehe yer didn't think that one through**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summery **

Ok part 7 times

Bella' POV again. If you're nice I might do it from Edwards after this. This picks up just after she comes out of the bathroom after her 'Human moment'

**Weather: don't want to no. **

**Mood: slow**

**Song: Never Think – Rob Pattinson**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. No matter how much I protest it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bells POV**

"So Bella…You were going to tell me about your dream?" he said, though it sounded like a statement more then a question. "No actually I was planning on getting ready to go to class actually" my reply was, looking absently around my messy dorm room trying to remember where I had left my schedule for the day.

As if he had read my mind he reached across my bed to my bedside table and lifted my clock to reveal the stupid piece of paper. I took the few steps needed to get there but before I could take the paper he quickly placed it in his back pocket and said in the most seductive voice I had ever heard "Ill swap ya" with a raise of his eye brows and a cocky smile. Thinking fast I remembered that I could just go to admin and get a re print. "Forget it. Ill just go to admin." "Was it really that bad? Because, you know it sounded kind of good." "Edward!" I exclaimed turning my back to him blushing the deepest red I think I ever had.

"We are SO not having this conversation!" to my surprise he did something he had never done before. He stood up and put his hands in the front pockets of my jeans and pulled me back towards him. Once I was there he started to kiss my neck and slowly slid his hands from my pocket UNDER my shirt and onto my stomach. "Uh ah, not gona work mister im still not telling you, my dreams are the only thing private about my life and I plan on keeping them that way, it's bad enough that you can hear what I say during them, im not giving you anything more. Now if you will excuse me I had class to get to." And with that as my final statement I quickly reached into his back pocket and took out my schedule and grabbing my keys from the side table I left with out a backwards glance.

The day was pretty eventless, teachers giving out course outlines and sheets filled with deadlines and exam dates. My mind never strayed far from my dorm room though. I new I would have to tell Edward about my dream soon, he was not the type of guy to let something like this go. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean its not like there is some kind of book in the library to tell you how to tell your virginal vampire boyfriend that you dreamed of having sex with him and that you liked it, let alone go into the details that I new Edward would ask me about.

That wasn't all I was worried about though. I was worried about tonight, him being there while I slept. Worrying that I might have the dream again only this time I would say more then I would be comfortable with. Stupid teenage hormones making me horny for my boyfriend. I wish he would tell me not to worry about the 5 years, that he would change me now. Then I would never have to worry about saying things in my sleep that I don't want him to no, like how desperately I want to have sex with him. Or how totally hot I think he would be in the sack. Stupid hormones, stupid Edward. Man im glad he can't read my mind.

**[A/N] ok so I know it don't go into detail about the dream…that because I myself haven't figured out details of the dream just yet. It's been fun trying though he-he**

**Man I have such a hard job don't I. Lol anyway ill figure it out and post them in the next few chapters. If you have any ideas just drop me a line. Either a review or a PM if you want to keep yourself private. I will credit you if you want.**

**Love Ya!**

**Bella**


	8. Chapter 8 FIXED

**Summery **

Ok part 8 times

Bella' POV again. I figured I would do part 8 from Bella's POV and then I might do part 7 and 8 from Edwards if you want. This picks up just after her boring classes as she enters back into her room.

**Weather: windy **

**Mood: sunburnt**

**Song: Dear Mr. President - PINK**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. No matter how many angry letters I write.**

_Hey this is a last min thing I had to add before I publish this :) it totally random and im very sorry but it has to be done :)_

_Me: _**That's not very nice**

Jazz: **Ya moms not very nice**

_Me: _**That's not what you said last nite!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

As I entered my room I felt Edwards presence, I refused to acknowledge it though, instead I dumped my bag in the small living area and got out my English text book and started on some of the study we had been assigned. Normally I would study on my bed but since I new that Edward was in there I decided against it. I still wasn't ready to discuss my dream yet. After about a hour of me pretending to study I guess Edward had figured out I wasn't going into the bedroom any time soon.

I sat on the couch with my back to the door to my room typing up my dream. I had to get it out some how and this seemed the only way. As I heard him coming quietly out of the room I quickly pulled up the document and picked up where I left off, I wasn't ready to tell him but I could definitely let him read it.

_Edward pushed himself all the way in. Once he was all the way in I brought my legs around his waist and locked my ankles behind his back._

_He released his hold on my waist and grabbed the top of the headboard on either side of me to use as leverage and pulled out before he thrust himself back into me, making me moan out his name._

"_More," I called, throwing my head back, no knowing what had come over me but not really caring._

_he continued to pump into me, sucking the junction between my neck and shoulder._

"_Hard, Edward. Please, do it harder." I cried needing more._

_Gripping the headboard as hard as he could, I could see the muscles in his forearms bulging, he rammed myself into me over and over. Throaty moans and grunts came from the both of us, each thrust met with a whimper of pleasure._

"_I-I'm so close, so close, Edward,." I panted._

"_Come for me, Bella." he purred into my ear, his voice almost driving me over the edge._

_Her hips were meeting every thrust I provided with equal force, and soon I felt my walls contracting around him._

_I was no longer in control of the sounds I was making, and neither was he._

_With a few finale pumps, all was over, and I could feel his release fill me, cold liquid cooling down my hot center._

"_Edward" I moaned as I felt his cool lips touch my warm neck "Oh god Edward you have no idea how good that feels"_

"_Bella" his velvet voice seemed huskier then I have ever heard it. "Oh Bella, Time to wake up." _

"Nice writing there Bella, is it extracurricular or do I have to go have a talk to your teacher and thank him for handing out such…interesting homework." Edwards voice rang out softly behind me, before he slowly kissed the area behind me ear that he knew always made me shiver, this time was no exception.

"Can I help you Edward or would you like to continue reading over my shoulder?"

I asked, trying, and failing, to sound pissed off at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**B POV**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers owns twilight, blah blah blah. **

"Well, yes actually there is something you can help me with." He whispered into my ear, low and husky. Before slowly licking behind my ear. A low moan escaped my mouth and he jumped over onto my side of the couch and flipped me so I was lying underneath him, on my back.

He pressed our lower halves together. I could instantly feel how hard he was; I moaned at the contact and ground into him. "do you feel what you do to me Bella, every day you do this to me, every night when you moan my name I want to fuck you senseless, You say im not an animal Bella, but you make me want to act like one." He whispered into my ear. I moaned and arched my back up to him. "Edward" I moaned, as he kissed down my neck.

"Bella" he whispered into my neck, "lets go make your dream a reality."

He slowly sat up and lifted me up with him, leading me to my bedroom. When we got there he quickly locked the door and led me over to my bed.

"Bella, he whispered after he had laid me down, lying onto of me, carefully not letting me hold any of his weight. "I want you Bella, I want you so much." He moaned in my ear.

With all the courage I had left in me I arched up to his body and leaned my face to his ear.

"Then take me."

He started kissing me with urgency. I moaned into his mouth and felt him grow harder.

Still kissing Edward, I stood up off the bed. I turned us round so that Edward was facing the bed and broke the kiss. I placed my hands on Edward's chest and lightly pushed him down onto the bed. I slid his boxers down to reveal his manhood; it looked so hard it seemed almost painful. Carefully, I didn't want to be rejected, I got down on my knees and placed his manhood into my mouth.

I began to suck and what I couldn't fit in my mouth; I took in my hands and began to massage. Edward's went to my hair. Soon he was moving my head to the rhythm that suited him.

Edward pulled me up from my knees and put me on the bed. He bent down to kiss me again while his hand worked it's down my body, circling my breasts and pinching my nipples. Finally it got to the waistband of panties where Edward lightly rubbed his hand along the edge of my underwear, teasing me. At last Edward began to rub my sensitive area through the cotton of my underwear. I moaned into his mouth.

I gasped, and slightly groaned, when Edward stopped rubbing me to remove my panties.

"Bella, I want you to come because of me. Not my hands" he whispered in my ear.

**[A/N] I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the no updates, im sorry if the almost lemon is gay, I suck at that stuff. As for Edward and Bella fucking. Yes they will, because, well because I say so! This story never had a direction when I started it and im not really sure if it's worth continuing it, review and tell me what you think.**

**Ciao,**

**Bella**


	10. Epilouge

Epilogue.

B POV

_Dear diary_

_Today is the day, it has been exactly 5 years, today is the day I become the same as Edward. Im not scared though, I know this is what I want, and this is what I need. I need Edward, always. He is my forever._

_Im sitting on his old bed in the Cullen mansion. Alice dressed me and then left, the whole family is going away for the next 3 days, they said something about this needing to be between Edward and me. _

_I have 5 more minuets left, Edward is currently out hunting. He is taking every precaution he said, but I know he won't kill me. _

_I remember the first time we were together. He was so terrified of hurting me. He didn't though, he never could. We haven't been together since then, but I like that. It was special for us, but I want the next time to be as equals, I don't like Edward having to hold himself with me._

_He just got back diary, I guess this is it. Im ready though, I have been since the second I met him. I love him, he is my forever._

_Love _

Bella_._

I shut my diary and placed it on the bedside table, Alice gave it to me at the beginning of the year, something about wanting me to document my last year incase I lost those memories.

I lay back on the bed and closed me eyes. I heard Edward open the door and come sit next to me on the bed.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? You can change you're mind, it's not too late." He said to me, worry laced in his velvet voice.

I sat up swiftly and looked deep into his topaz eyes.

"Edward, you are all I want. Forever." I said, so sincere it almost hurt.

He didn't respond, he just lay me down softly and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella." He said. Picking up my wrist between his hand, kissing the skin on the inside before biting down onto it, breaking the skin and letting his poison flood my system.

"I love you Edward." I whispered, before the fire burned through me, taking me into my final dream.

The end.

**Well that's that I guess, it didn't end up how I pictured it would, but I hope you are all happy with how it finished. I had to end it somehow, I felt bad just leaving it sit there, unfinished.**

**Love**

**Bella.**


	11. RIP

Yesterday, the world lost an amazing person.

Isabella, or bell as she prefered to be called, passed away but a few hours ago.

she was a true darling, a selfless person. who gave up her friends and life as she knew it, so her mom could live the life she gave up when she had her.

Bells didnt write much on fan-fiction, and what she did write wasnt that widly knowen.

but what she wrote out-side of the ff site, that was amazing.

i was blessed enough to see some of her writings.

it made me believe in love, it brought pack beliefes that i gave up when i was 11.

her stories were so raw, so real. so honest.

she beared everything in her work.

she opened her self up in ways, that you dont see much of any-more.

Bells coped a lot of shit, mostly for her name. but she never complained, never got even slighty pissed off at the people who either laughed at her or didnt believe that she was called isabella swan.

but she didnt care, she would always laugh about it, she was so happy. so full of life, such a genuine person.

you dont see alot of that anymore.

bells was like me in alot of ways, she was my better half i was a writer, a brunette, she couldnt spell, she was strong minded about many of the same things i was,

and she loved short stack.

which to her, made us sole-mates.

one of the last things she said to me was about love, this is a subject that i gave up my beliefe in when i was 11.

and this is a message i tried to convince to many of my friends. i have given up on my true love, hell i have dated enough guys to no my soul mate isnt out there.

i wasnt made to have a true love, i was made to convince people that THEY have a true love, that they have a happily ever after.

this is what she told me 2 days ago.

no matter how broken your heart is, there is that one person out there, with the right glue to seal up all the cracks,

and the key to lock it up so it will never break again.

he is out there, lost, just like you. but you will find each-other.

and when you do, he will be yours forever.

there will be no more doubt, no more second guessing.

because love means is no doubts.

R.I.P my tinkerBELLE.


End file.
